Two hearts one soul
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: one more chance that's all they have, but can they make it in the tangled web that is family and friends. picks up after 4X12 Dan and Serena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own gossip girl. This takes place right after 4x12 only Dan and Serena did decide that they were made to be together. Everything after that does not happen except Dan is Gossip girl. **

"I love you." The words were whispered in the morning air.

"I love you to," He kissed her forehead as his phone started to go off. Looking down at the display screen he grimaced.

"Who is it?" She asked propping her head up on her arm.

"Your mother."

"Well you should probably get it." He nodded before answering the phone.

"Hello Lily."

"Daniel I just wanted to call and see if you wanted to come over for breakfast before your internship."

"No Lily I think I'm just going to get ready and head in. Being early never hurt anyone."

"No it didn't well have a good day Daniel I hope the job works out for you."

"Thank you Lily and thanks for setting this up."

"Of course Daniel that is what family is for."

"Goodbye Daniel."

"Goodbye Lily."

Dan put his phone back down on the bedside table.

"What did she want?" Serena snuggled into his side loving the warmth of him. Having missed being in his arms for so long.

"She wanted me to come over for breakfast before my internship."

"Oh I forgot that you started today, I think Blair's started today to."

"Yeah Where is she interning at?"

"I don't know she won't tell me something about jinxing it." Serena picked up her phone. "And nothing from Gossip girl isn't that strange."

"Maybe she's just taking a little break."

"That never means anything good for us, that just means she's getting all her juicy secrets in order before she drops them on us." Serena sat up and stretched. "Well I should get dressed and you need to get ready." She leaned over and kissed him slipping from the bed he watched her form. He never thought he'd have Serena back in his bed again.

"As much as I hate to admit it and that I'd like to keep you in bed with me all day I know you're right."

"I'm always right when are you going to learn."

"Hilarious." He got up and went over to his closet to pull some clothes out. "I'm going to take a shower." Serena nodded as she sat down on the bed.

Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Blair.

**Serena: Blair good luck with your internship. S**

**Blair: Where are you?**

**Serena: Stayed the night out I'll explain later.**

**Blair: You better I'm off. B**

Serena set the phone down and gathered her dress off the floor. A bit wrinkled but it would have to do. The water shut off in the bathroom and the door opened.

"OK I'm off." Dan kissed her lightly and was out of the door before she could say anything else. She had to laugh he was so nervous. She sighed she might have to wear yesterday's dress but she was going to at least shower. Hopping in the shower she let the water wash away all of the pressure and stress she felt. She was happy to be with Dan, she would always love him she knew that. That didn't take away from the fact that they shared a sibling and were step siblings. This thing was bound to blow up in their faces. After her shower she got dressed and using the spare key locked up the loft.

Dan couldn't believe his bad luck him and Blair working at the same place this was crazy.

"Humphrey" Blair sneered.

"Blair."

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Lily got this job for me and I need this job."

"Well to bad this is my word get out."

"In your dreams Blair." Just then their phones went off. Everyone pulled their phones out.

**S spotted coming out of Lonely boys loft In last nights clothes, Oh my what have those two been up to I think we can all guess. Bad, bad S and D what would your parents have to say. **

**Gossip girl XOXO**

"So That's where Serena was, and I thought she had better taste then that, seems she had a relapse. I'm sure I can detox her."

"Blair don't mess this up." Dan grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away

"Humphrey get your Brooklyn hands off of me." Blair pulled away and walked around him.

Dan just shook his head and wondered if he'd ever get through the day.

Serena looked at the gossip girl blast and groaned well she knew it was only a matter of time before her mother contacted her. She flopped down on her bed. She might as well get some sleep before either her mother or Blair tried to talk to her.

Dan opened the loft door and flopped down on the bed pulling a pillow over his face he inhaled the scent of Serena that still lingered on it. Just then his phone went off and opening he read the latest e blast.

**D and B seen arguing only one thing could make B so made she isn't too happy about S's choice. **

**Gossip girl XOXO. **

**A/N2 I hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own gossip girl.

**If S and D are shacking up for real Why haven't we heard a blow up in the Van Der Woodson Humphrey house. Was The D and S sleep over only in the name of friendship Or maybe Mama Humphrey has finally softened up. **

**Gossip girl Xoxo**

Serena smirked when she saw the gossip girl blast there was no way in hell her mother would soften up, Lily just hadn't been to see her yet. Of course Lily was never one to confront anything head on. "S have you lost your ever flipping mind.'

"No Blair but thanks so much for worrying about my mental health." Serena turned away from her computer.

"Gossip really." Blair sniffed she's losing her touch."

"Now Blair you know better than to insult Gossip girl." Serena warned.

"What's she going to do to me."

"Ruin you."

Blair scoffed and walked away. Serena just shook her head. She gathered her bags and walked out. Taking the car into Brooklyn. She let herself into the loft and slipped into Dan's bed. Now if only he was here to she sighed.

Dan had gotten back from Class and happened to run into his father and lily outside of the door. "Dad, Lily what a pleasure."

He unlocked the door and froze there was Serena in his bed not that he didn't love that but he certainly wasn't prepared for it with his dad and her mom right behind him.

**Gossip girl here S seen going into Lonely boys loft not to be seen again, a few hours later lonely boy himself showed up to bad Mama and Daddy Humphrey were with him. yikes S you better watch out seems that top is about to blow. B on the other hand better watch her back because this girl has her claws out. You never dis gossip Girl. **

**XoXo gossip girl. **


End file.
